1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical adapter technology, particularly, relates to an optical fiber connection device applied in an optical fiber junction box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A new optical fiber connection device for making and facilitating optical fiber connections, especially drop cable connections from a telecommunications optical network to subscribers, sometimes referred to a “Fiber To The Home” (FTTH). The optical fiber connection device facilitates physical connection of optical fiber cables in an optical fiber transmission network. Accordingly, the optical fiber connection device should be adapted for close-packed optical fiber cable connectors applied in the optical fiber transmission network.
Furthermore, in the optical fiber transmission network, terminals of fiber cables are connected with adapters in the optical fiber junction box by optical fiber connectors, such as SC connectors. In the optical fiber junction box, the structure for assembling the adapters, such as the standard SC connector, needs to exhibit the following performances.
1. A good operability, that is, the optical fiber connector can be easily and smoothly inserted into and pulled out of the adapter;
2. Compact configuration, that is, more adapters can be received in the optical fiber junction box without increasing the size of it;
3. An excellent compatibility, that is, it can be adapted for different standard adapters.
A conventional structure for the adapter includes a rotatable member on which the adapter is assembled. At the time of connecting the optical fiber connectors, the rotatable member is rotated so that the adapter mounted on the rotatable member becomes higher than other adapters. In this way, the optical fiber connectors can be easily pulled out of the adapter. However, the conventional structure neither can stably secure the adapter thereon nor can prevent optical fibers of the junction box from damage due to rotating the rotatable member by an unsuitable angle. For example, a Chinese patent application No. 200680036761 discloses an optical fiber connection device. As shown in FIGS. III-2, III-3 of the Chinese patent application, the rotation of the rotatable member can not be controlled, the optical fibers (such as the optical fibers 320 shown in FIG. III-3) of the junction box, therefore, may be damaged upon the rotatable member being rotated by an unduly large angle during operation. Furthermore, to secure the adapter, a holder 313 must be provided on a base plate 301 at a position corresponding to the adapter. In addition, the optical fiber connector must be formed with a flat feature 113 for fitting with the holder 313 so as to secure the adapter. That is, in order that the rotatable member can be held in a non-operation state, the Chinese patent application adopts a special feature (i.e. the flat feature) formed on the optical fiber connector to hold the rotatable member, but the special feature can not be adapted for the standard SC connector.